chillfandomcom-20200216-history
Tourney TP
Shanequa: Well, *points to 3 more Pods behind them* Dey appear to be everywhere, mah bitchez *8:01Frozen Scorpiowhile all this goes on, a man stands still on top of a nearby building, observing all that goes on without moving... *8:02Apallo The HedgehogThis is turning into a Joke TP *8:02TDIfan83Holly: So you're saying we're trapped? *Shanequa: Mm-hmm, DAT be correct mah hoe *Joss: *begins to twitch and fidget in anxiety* *Marilyn: So what do you suggest we do? *The entire group: ... *in unison, turn to Debra* *8:03EcruosofCharismaEcruos: by with his wife Tsukiumi and his kid, Tempête. *8:03TDIfan83Group: *picks up Debra and throws her into 5 pods to clear a path* *8:03EcruosofCharisma(I won't let that happen, Apallo.) *8:03TDIfan83Debra: *is stung, bitten, frozen, burned, and drowned all at once* *8:03Apallo The Hedgehog(TY) *8:04EcruosofCharismaEcruos: Apallo. YO. APALLO! *8:04TDIfan83The rest of the group: *heads down the path Debra created and escapes8 * * *8:04Apallo The HedgehogJester: -walks past Ecruos and smirks- *Apallo: -is laying on the street0 *8:04MaverickHunterSigma(I think I know what the problem is.) (I have no idea about the location or the plot. That's why I can't figure out who to use.) *8:04TDIfan83Holly: *walks up with the remnants of her group* Hey Ecruos *8:05EcruosofCharismaEcruos: Jester, and walks by, holding Tempete's hand. Hey. *Tempete: Ugh, why do you still hold my hand? I'm like, 14 now.. *8:05TDIfan83Shanequa: What be up, mah whores? *8:05Apallo The HedgehogJester: Im not your whore. *8:06TDIfan83Shanequa: Mm-mm, Aqueasha gurl, hold ma' EARRINS. *Aqueasha: *does so* *8:07Apallo The HedgehogJester: Your presence here is repulsing, please get out before you attract more hood rats. *8:07TDIfan83Shanequa: *slaps Jester* *Apallo: Lolnope *has Jester or another character block* *8:07EcruosofCharismaDelta: in the trees, shoots Shanequa. *8:07TDIfan83Shanequa: *hit in the arm* FUCK *8:07Apallo The Hedgehog(( warning one holly)) *8:08EcruosofCharismaDelta: her again, aiming for her head. *8:08TDIfan83(How was that an attack on your character due to a personal feud?) *8:08Frozen ScorpioThe man teleports to behind Delta, and pulls him back purposely after he fires *8:08TDIfan83Shanequa: *dies* *8:08EcruosofCharismaDelta: got a clear shot. *8:08Apallo The Hedgehog((that apallo joke you made just now was uncalled for)) *8:08Frozen Scorpio((I agree)) *8:09TDIfan83Yeah well. You called me a slut earlier. I think a little payback is in order. *8:09EcruosofCharisma(Scorp, quit being a kissass.) *8:09TDIfan83Oh and by the way *8:09Apallo The HedgehogJester: -takes the slap and puts her mask on- *8:09TDIfan83PoS left over that *He was PISSED *8:09Apallo The HedgehogOk *8:09TDIfan83He left for the day, nor permanently * *8:09Frozen Scorpio(Since when did agreeing with soemone equate to being a kissass?) *8:09EcruosofCharisma(You're trying to kiss up to a moderator.) *8:10Frozen Scorpio(No I'm not)) *8:10MaverickHunterSigma(Okay, stop it there. =n=) *8:10Frozen Scorpio(k) *8:10Apallo The Hedgehog((cut the crap and TP alright?)) *8:10EcruosofCharisma(And if you have no place in a TP, when I'm obviously trying to eliminate characters from a TP that are joke characters, and don't even belong in THE FIRST FUCKING PLACE.) *8:10TDIfan83Aqueasha is a real character though... *8:11EcruosofCharismaAnd I shot Shanequa. *8:11TDIfan83And so was Sanequa * *Shanequa *8:11EcruosofCharisma... *8:11Apallo The Hedgehogbut your playing them off as Joke characters *8:11TDIfan83Can you leave Aqueasha alone? *Apallo, stop *8:11EcruosofCharismaNo, a racist stereotype isn't a character that's to be taken seriously. *I'm sorry, but it isn't. *8:11Apallo The Hedgehog^ *8:11TDIfan83Ok. I'll change her vocabulary *8:11Apallo The HedgehogI did take offence to that btw *and that is a new rule on here *8:11MaverickHunterSigma(ENOUGH.) *8:11EcruosofCharismaThat's like me having a character named Pedro. *And saying. *Pedro: HOLA AMIGOS. COMO ESTA. on tacos. *8:12Apallo The HedgehogAlright everyone *Resume TP________________________-- *((And no more Bus or there will be kicks)) *8:12TDIfan83Marilyn: We just escaped a bunch of Pods strategically placed to kill us all. We sacrificed Debrain * *Debra in the process *Holly: And Aintnobodygottimefordat got picked off too *8:13Apallo The HedgehogApallo: -groans while he is laying on the ground- *8:14TDIfan83Lavinia: Well, that's 2 incompetent bitches picked off. Make that 3 with Shanequa's death *8:15Apallo The HedgehogJester: I shouldnt have let her smack me, it is an insult to my training *8:15BlurayOriginalsMaverickHunterSigma Eryka: *(dafuq?)* *Bluray: *missed her* fuck life. *Cya TDIfan83. ): *8:16EcruosofCharismaBrooke: behind Jowan. *♪ Nothing suits TDIfan83 like a suit! ♪ *8:17EcruosofCharismaBrooke: on his shoulders. This is a mighty fine hat you got here, sir! *8:17BlurayOriginalsJowan: H-hi Brooke. *8:17Apallo The HedgehogJester: -goes back to her HQ- *8:18EcruosofCharismaBrooke: her breast, which is currently on top of Jowan's hair. Anywhere you think you can tell me you got it? :3 *Cya TDIfan83. ): *♪ Nothing suits TDIfan83 like a suit! ♪ *8:19TDIfan83Holly: Oh look, a mini-slut. *8:19MaverickHunterSigmaEryka: *Pops up over Bluray* Hmm? :3 *8:19EcruosofCharismaBrooke: her eyes. I'm not even a slut. *Ecruos: Bitch, that's my cousin. *8:20Apallo The HedgehogJester: -turns around- *8:21EcruosofCharismaEcruos: Anyway. I found a poster for a tourney outside, and thought maybe you guys would be interested in going with me. *8:21TDIfan83Holly D: *walks up, riding Cancer* *Holly D: A tourney, you say? *8:21BlurayOriginalsJowan: Holly's just mad cause she isn't getting enough vitamin, D *Jowan: *highfives everyon e* *8:21TDIfan83Holly: .. * * ._. *8:21Apallo The HedgehogApallo: -crawls up to him- nooooooo...dont go in there.....new..virtural reality game tourney.... *8:22TDIfan83Holly D: I want in! *8:22BlurayOriginalsBluray: Hey Eryka!! *8:22Apallo The Hedgehog((MHS arent you going to join?)) *8:22EcruosofCharismaBrooke: Jowan, and then falls off his shoulders. *8:22MaverickHunterSigmaEryka: Hey, Bluray. :3 *8:22TDIfan83Holly: I guess I'll go too *8:22BlurayOriginalsBluray: Apallo? *8:22TDIfan83Aqueasha: Me too *8:22BlurayOriginalsJowanL *helps Brooke up* *8:22EcruosofCharismaEcruos: Different tourney, Apallo. *Ecruos: It's known as Soni-Brawl. *8:22Apallo The HedgehogApallo: -crawls up to bluray and coughs- Dont play Virtual Battle Bluray.... *♪ Nothing suits CrymsonShokwave like a suit! ♪ *8:22CrymsonShokwaveBe back in a bit *8:23Apallo The HedgehogOkie *Cya CrymsonShokwave. ): *8:24Apallo The HedgehogApallo: -faints- *8:24TDIfan83Holly D: *conjures Gemini* Carry me there, Gemini. *Gemini 1 and 2: *pick Holly D up and start to carry her to the tourney * * *Cya TDIfan83. ): *8:27EcruosofCharismaEcruos: The stadium isn't even open yet. *8:27Apallo The HedgehogJester: -looks at Bluray- Your friend fainted *♪ Nothing suits TDIfan83 like a suit! ♪ *8:27EcruosofCharismaEcruos: It's called Soni-Brawl: Midnight Neon for a reason, you know. *8:27TDIfan83Holly D: Oh *8:28BlurayOriginalsBluray: *helps Apallo up* What happened..I'll be back guys. I need to get him to the hospital *8:29Apallo The HedgehogApallo: Uuuuuuuhhggghh..... I was testing out a vitural world game for the arcade. But.....It was too hard to beat *8:30TDIfan83Holly: So you fainted..? Seems a bit melo-dramatic *8:30EcruosofCharismaEcruos: The winner gets to fight that Blue Hedgehog. *8:30MaverickHunterSigmaEryka: Can I come with? *8:30EcruosofCharismaEcruos: Can't wait, to be honest-- *Ecruos: I don't see why not. *8:31TDIfan83Bitch: *silently flies by, strategically placing Pods that surround the group* *8:31EcruosofCharismaBITCH IS DEAD. *D:< *8:31BlurayOriginalsBluray: Sure. *8:31TDIfan83New TP, Eternal *New continuity *8:31EcruosofCharismaOkay. *8:31BlurayOriginalsBluray: Holly, why are you so pessimistic. *That last TP wasn't even cann * *canon *8:31TDIfan83Lavinia: BITCH ALERT *fires a gun at Bitch* *8:32Apallo The HedgehogApallo: -looks at holly with an anrgy face- You dont understand, that game makes your game self and your living body linked. When I was beaten in the game i was beaten up in real life. A Bitch like you wouldnt undertsand *8:32EcruosofCharismaEcruos: ...Anyway, yeah. Let's head over to the Stadium, so that we're not.. late in line. *anrgy * *anrgy and grinds *8:32BlurayOriginalsBluray: *sets Apallo down* You OK? *8:32EcruosofCharisma *8:32TDIfan83Holly: Whatever. *8:32Apallo The HedgehogApallo: I'll be fine. But that game has to go, they passed it and its going to be sold everywhere in a week *8:33TDIfan83Holly: Youre driving away from the plot. *8:33Apallo The HedgehogApallo: What are you talking about? What Plot? *8:33EcruosofCharismaEcruos: Don't break the fourth wall, Holly. It needs to be there. *Ecruos: :T *8:33TDIfan83Debra: *comes up, heavily injured* Hi guys... *8:33MaverickHunterSigmaEryka: Huh? *8:33TDIfan83Holly: You're ALIVE?! *8:34EcruosofCharismaEcruos: UGH, WE NEED TO FUCKING GO. *8:34TDIfan83Holly D: Right. *8:34EcruosofCharismaTsukiumi: ...What was that word you used around our daughter? *Ecruos: Um.. FORK. *8:34TDIfan83Holly D: *is carried away by Gemini* *Holly: *follows Holly D: * * *8:34EcruosofCharismaTsukiumi: a water ball, and dumps it on Ecruos. *Tsukiumi: -w-'; *8:35TDIfan83The rest of the group: *follows Holly* *8:35EcruosofCharisma^ *8:35TDIfan83Aqueasha: I'd better win, or else I'll kill you all *8:35Apallo The HedgehogApallo: Blu you go on without me, I'll be ok *8:35TDIfan83(Is this a death RP?) *8:35Apallo The Hedgehog((I dont think death is even allowed in any TP)) *8:36TDIfan83(Well Aintnobodygottimefordat and Shanequa died) *8:36EcruosofCharisma((Not unless you want, or the majority of eople want your other people gone.)) *Cya TDIfan83. ): *8:37EcruosofCharismaTsukiumi, Tempete, Electra, Ecruos, and Delta: for the tourney. *8:38Apallo The HedgehogLunas: -is in line already- Oh hey guys *8:39EcruosofCharismaEcruos:Lunas. Hey. at the end of the line. *8:39BlurayOriginalsBluray: Alright. You coming Eryka? *8:39EcruosofCharismaBrooke: Are you going, Jowan? *8:39BlurayOriginalsJowan: *nods* *8:39EcruosofCharismaBrooke: Then let's go, honey!~ *8:39Apallo The HedgehogLunas: Well, I'm here to battle in this game so i can get back at that blue jerk *8:40EcruosofCharisma(I call dibs on Controlling Sonic.) *8:40BlurayOriginalsNO *NO CANONS *8:40MaverickHunterSigmaEryka: Sure! :3 *EcruosofCharismaEcruos: in the line with his daughters, wife, and rival. *Brooke: next to Jowan. *8:48TDIfan83Holly: *standing in front of her group* *Holly D, Lavinia, Aqueasha, Marilyn and Joss: *standing behind her* *Cya Knuckles the Echidna Lover. ): *8:48EcruosofCharismaWERAEDCHRFWEGREFQQGSGFRESTHGTNHYNQATHBTGNJTYGQAEGRF--FUCK YES. *8:49TDIfan83Thank GOD. *8:50BlurayOriginalsyay *lily lef *t *Jowan: *Blushes* *8:50MaverickHunterSigmaEryka: :3 *8:51BlurayOriginalsBluray: I dunno. Maybe Apallo was just unlucky *8:51EcruosofCharisma(It's not even the same thing as Apallo.) *(It's a real fighting tourney.) *8:51BlurayOriginalsoh *sorry *i was confused *princess *♪ Nothing suits CrymsonShokwave like a suit! ♪ *8:52CrymsonShokwaveHey guys, I'm back *8:52EcruosofCharismaRegistration Woman: License of Mobius, please? *8:52TDIfan83Kenya: IM GONE WITH THE WIND FABULOUS, IM GONE WITH THE WIND FABULOUS *shot* *8:52EcruosofCharismaEcruos: her his license. *8:52BlurayOriginalswb Crym *Blu: *shows license* ... *8:53EcruosofCharismaRegistration Woman: Ecruos the Porcupine. 3'7, 81 pounds, and Fire Elemental. Okay, you may pass. ^-^ *Ecruos: in. *8:53CrymsonShokwave@Blu Thanks *8:53TDIfan83Holly: *shows her license* *The rest of Holly's pack: *shows their license* *8:54EcruosofCharismaRegistration Woman: Bluray the Fox. 3'5, 76 pounds. Unsure if he actually is an elemental at the time. *Registration Woman: You may pass. *8:54BlurayOriginalsBluray: *passes* *8:54EcruosofCharismaRegistration Woman: Holly the Fox. 3'6, 78 pounds. *Registration W: Pass, Miss. Holly. *8:55CrymsonShokwaveCrym: (shows registration) *8:55TDIfan83Holly: Thank you *Lavinia: I'm next *is a Cat* *8:55BlurayOriginalsBluray: *waits for Eryka* *8:55CrymsonShokwave((Ugh I hate lags -_-)) *8:55EcruosofCharismaRegistration Woman: Lavinia the Cat. 3'4, 81 pounds. No elemental. Pass. *8:55TDIfan83Aqueasha: *shows her license* *8:56EcruosofCharismaRegistration Woman: Aquesha the Cat. 3'3, 81 pounds. No elemental. Pass. *8:56BlurayOriginalsRno *DENIED *Aqueasha:YO WATCHU MEAN IM DENIED *Sorry ma'am your registration isn't valid-- *8:57EcruosofCharismaBluray, you're derailing. *8:57BlurayOriginalsYO ME AND MY BABBEH DADDY'S SEX WAS INVALID BUT IT STILL WORKED *JK *8:57EcruosofCharismaRegistration W: NEXT! *8:57BlurayOriginalsHad to. *8:57CrymsonShokwaveCrym: (nervously shows license) *8:57MaverickHunterSigmaEryka: *Having her license out, waiting for her turn* *8:58EcruosofCharismaRegistration W: ...Hm.. Crymson the Cat. 3'7, 77 pounds. Fire Elemental? *looks at her.* *8:58CrymsonShokwaveCrym: (ears goes down) *8:58EcruosofCharismaRegistration: Fire elemental, correct? *8:59CrymsonShokwaveCrym: Yes ma'am. I control blue fire. Is there a problem? (Ears still down) *8:59EcruosofCharismaRegistration: Not at all. Smiles. Pass. *Registration: Next! *9:00CrymsonShokwaveCrym: (sighs of relief and passes) *9:00MaverickHunterSigmaEryka: *Walking up* *9:00EcruosofCharismaRegistration: *Takes Eryka's card.* *♪ Nothing suits Apallo The Hedgehog like a suit! ♪ *9:01Apallo The Hedgehoggee thanks for waiting for me *9:01EcruosofCharismaRegistration: Eryka the Squirrel.. 3'4, 74 pounds. No elemental, but records of weapons. Pass. *(We're only doing registration. Calm down.) *9:02Apallo The HedgehogLunas: -walks up next- *9:02TDIfan83Joss: *shows her license, is a Dog* *9:02MaverickHunterSigmaEryka: Actually it's Eryka Capoeira-- :I *Eryka: *Passes* *9:02EcruosofCharismaRegistration: Lunas, and Joss' cards. *Registration: Lunas the Hedgehog. 3'7, 78 pounds. Dark Elemental, correct? *9:04Apallo The HedgehogLunas: No, i can just create weapons from energy *9:04EcruosofCharismaRegistration: ...Energy Elemental.. I'm not sure if that's allowed, sorry. *Registration: Did you at least bring a weapon not enchanted? *9:04Apallo The HedgehogLunas: Just my Syche *9:05EcruosofCharismaRegistration: Pass. *9:05TDIfan83Joss: *shows her passport, is a Dog with Water elemental* *9:05EcruosofCharismaRegistration: Joss the Dog, 3'7, 76 pounds.. Water Elemental. Very nice. Pass! *9:05TDIfan83Marilyn:*shows her license, is a cat with Dark elemental* *9:06EcruosofCharismaBrooke: Marilyn the Cat. No known specimen on weight, but is 3'7. Dark Elemental. Pass. * *Registration. *(Why did I put Brooke? xD) *9:07CrymsonShokwave(Lol xD) *9:07MaverickHunterSigma *Well something caught OmegaCorp's attention...* *9:07TDIfan83Holly D: *shows her license, is a dolphin with Magic element but has unenchanted weapons* *9:08EcruosofCharismaRegistration: Holly Dolphin.. Magic Elemental, but no weapons. Pass. *Cya Pheonix 5707. ): *9:08TDIfan83Holly D: wAIT *Holly D: May I use my wand to conjure my Zodiac skave * *slaves? * *Wait *9:08MaverickHunterSigmaMonica: *Facepalms, being right behind her* *9:09EcruosofCharismaRegistration: ...No. *Registration: If not so, then you have to fight with your fins. *9:09TDIfan83Holly D: *sigh* Ok. Looks like it's up to you then, mace. *9:09EcruosofCharismaRegistration: NEXT! *9:09TDIfan83Holly D: *walks in* *Katpiss Everseam: I'm next *9:10CrymsonShokwave((Umm, you sure that name is nessesary o_o *9:10EcruosofCharismaRegistration: who was behind Holly. ...Monica Delouise. What brings you here, m'am? *9:11MaverickHunterSigmaMonica DeLouise: Alouette and I got a score to settle, that's about it. *9:11EcruosofCharismaRegistration: Ah, I see.. *9:11MaverickHunterSigmaAlouette: *Behind Monica* ._. *9:11EcruosofCharismaRegistration: Pass. *9:11TDIfan83Aqueasha: *practices using her bow and arrow* *9:11BlurayOriginalsBluray: *stands next to Eryka* *9:12EcruosofCharismaRegistration: Alouette Haruno.. Ice and Lightning elemental. Pass, m'am. *9:12CrymsonShokwaveCrym: (brings out her staff and starts twirling it rapidly) *9:12TDIfan83Holly: *practices with her throwing knives and axe* *9:12MaverickHunterSigmaEryka: :3 *Alouette: *Bowing a bit, walking through with Monica* *9:12EcruosofCharismaRegistration: up Bluray and Eryka. Next! *9:12BlurayOriginalsBluray: This is gonna be fun. *Bluray: Hmm? *9:13Apallo The HedgehogJester: -walks up to the regstration booth- *9:13EcruosofCharismaRegistration: Registration, please-- *9:13TDIfan83Aeliana: *shot as she gets closer in line* *Several unknown people: *are shot down as they stand in line* 6:13 BlurayOriginals Bluray: We did. 6:14 TDIfan83 Bitch: *flies past the bodies* 6:14 BlurayOriginals Jowan: Soo Brooke.... 6:14 CrymsonShokwave Crym: (ears shot up) 6:14 EcruosofCharisma Registration: Oh. Pass.. ^-^; 6:15 BlurayOriginals GTG Cont. tomorrow? 6:15 TDIfan83 6:15 CrymsonShokwave ((Awww D:)) 6:15 EcruosofCharisma ^ 6:15 TDIfan83 kdxdfgjfiogjfpojgotpjhntogphjtf 6:15 EcruosofCharisma @Holly and Crym. 6:15 TDIfan83 See that? 6:15 BlurayOriginals Can we pause and continue tomorrow? 6:16 TDIfan83 That's me right now, breathing fire.. 6:16 EcruosofCharisma Not like much is going to happen. We're only doing registration. 6:16 BlurayOriginals Ok Save it on the page But don't go too far without me please 6:16 EcruosofCharisma Jowan, Brooke, Bluray, and Eryka are already by, so. 6:16 BlurayOriginals Bye guys 6:16 EcruosofCharisma Alright, we won't. Bye, Blu. 6:16 CrymsonShokwave See ya Blu Cya BlurayOriginals. ): 6:17 TDIfan83 Holly: *slices at a target with her axe, cutting it to pieces in seconds* 6:18 CrymsonShokwave Well, what now 6:18 TDIfan83 Now registration, train and practice 6:18 Apallo The Hedgehog Contitue Clone TP? 6:18 TDIfan83 Contitue titue tit 6:18 EcruosofCharisma Registration: Jester's card. (NO.) 6:18 TDIfan83 No Apallo 6:18 EcruosofCharisma Registration: ..Hm.. 6:19 TDIfan83 We're continuing this TP but not starting the tourney. The characters are training and practicing 6:19 EcruosofCharisma Registration: Jester the ???. Unspecified weight and height. Only uses her fists? Registration: I don't know much, but we'll know you as the Mystery Card. 6:20 Apallo The Hedgehog Jester: I am Jester of Blades and I cant give out my personal infformation. Its Business Confidental. 6:20 EcruosofCharisma Registration: ...Then pass. Registration: Next. 6:21 TDIfan83 Triton: *steps up* 6:21 EcruosofCharisma Tsukiumi, and Tempête: before Triton. We were first, sorry.. 6:21 TDIfan83 Triton: *shows her the passport* It doesn't say, but I'm Water and Ice elemental (Oops) 6:21 EcruosofCharisma Registration: Pass, then. 6:21 TDIfan83 Triton: *steps back* Triton: *passes, then* 6:22 EcruosofCharisma Registration: Tsukiumi's card. 6:22 CrymsonShokwave Crym: (focuses on her pyrokinetics) 6:22 Apallo The Hedgehog Jester: -walks in and sits down- 6:23 TDIfan83 Joss: *stands before a manmade pond* *lifts up her hands and the water lifts with her* *throws the water in a torrent at a target* Target: *flies backward and breaks in half once it hits the wall* 6:24 EcruosofCharisma Registration: Tsukiumi the Cat. 4'0, 83 pounds. Water Elemental. Pass. 6:24 TDIfan83 Debra: *shows up, holding her passport shakily* Marilyn: *uses her dark powers to lift up a target and breaks it in half with a simple move of her arms* ♪ Nothing suits Pheonix 5707 like a suit! ♪ 6:26 MaverickHunterSigma Monica: *Practicing combos with her Drive attacks, I guess* 6:26 EcruosofCharisma Registration: Tempête's card. Tempete the Cat. 3'7. 78 pounds. Water and Lightning Elemental. Pass. Registration: Electra's card. Electra the Cat-Porcupine Hybrid. 3'7. 76 pounds. Fire and Lightning Elemental. Pass. Tsukiumi: in with her kids. Delta: up with his gun. I've come with blanks. They hurt, but they're not lethal. Registration: PASS, BUT DON'T HURT ME! D:> Delta: walking through. 6:29 TDIfan83 Wait Should characters be equipped with deadly weapons? 6:29 EcruosofCharisma ...Not unless they're bows and arrows. And or blanked guns. 6:31 TDIfan83 Wait So Bows and arrows are ok? 6:31 EcruosofCharisma Yes. 6:32 CrymsonShokwave Back 6:33 TDIfan83 Ok All of my character's weapons will cut, but not lethally The blades are dulled 6:34 Apallo The Hedgehog Jester just uses herbs on her Knives and Daggers 6:34 EcruosofCharisma I don't really consider blades deadly anyway. 6:34 TDIfan83 What if one goes through your brain? They're deadly as a gun, Eternal 6:34 CrymsonShokwave Crym: (stands on her staff to meditate) 6:34 EcruosofCharisma Then I guess. 6:35 TDIfan83 Or your throat? Your abdomen> *? That soft spot in your shoulder blade? Your spine? 6:35 EcruosofCharisma Okay, I get it. They're dangerous. 6:36 TDIfan83 Blades aren't dangerous, nor are guns. The people holding the weapon is. 6:37 CrymsonShokwave /\ 6:37 TDIfan83 Which is why we shouldn't inflict severe gun control laws on people, but instead give out background checks. TP Contin *Continue Triton: *practicing throwing his trident* 6:40 CrymsonShokwave Crym: (looks at the other contenders and smiles neutrally) 6:40 TDIfan83 Holly: *throws a Kunai into a target with dead accurac *accuracy* *